


Problem (Traducción)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spanish Translation, Uniform Kink, deputy!Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ve al nuevo ayudante adjunto de su padre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427417) by [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv). 



> **Nota de la traductora:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, gracias a Spikedluv por permitirme traducir su fic!!!
> 
> Fue escrito para la sexta ronda del "Trope Bingo" de "DW": "the uniform kink square"

—Wow. No sabía que los uniformes podían ser llenados de esa manera —dijo Stiles cuando vio al hombre que debía ser el nuevo ayudante adjunto de su padre.

—¿Qué? —Dijo el Sheriff Stilinski, levantando los ojos del informe que tenía que terminar antes que Stiles lo arrastrara fuera de la comisaria para tener una cena saludable.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Stiles, había hablado en voz alta sin recordar el hecho de que su padre estaba allí— ¡Nada!

La mirada de John siguió la dirección que Stiles había estado mirando— ¿Estás mirando a uno de mis ayudantes?

Stiles se burló. —¡No! Porque eso sería raro ¿verdad?

—Cierto —John volvió a leer el informe. Stiles esperó unos segundos para asegurarse de que su padre no iba a mirar hacia arriba y atraparlo mirando, luego se volvió para mirar por la ventana al magnífico (MAG-NÍ-FI-CO) culo del ayudante que estaba hablando con el Adjunto Clark con su parte trasera convenientemente inclinada hacia la oficina del Sheriff.

Valerie miró en la dirección de Stiles, quien rápidamente apartó la mirada y fingió que no había estado mirando. Cuando por casualidad Stiles echó otro vistazo por la ventana, el ayudante se había dado la vuelta y también se encontraba mirando en la dirección de Stiles.

Stiles estaba a favor de poner una sonrisa descarada y saludar al ayudante, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido ante el reconocimiento.El nuevo ayudante de su padre era Derek Hale. Stiles se estremeció cuando unos familiares ojos de color avellana se encontraron con los suyos propios, y se cayó del brazo del sofá sobre el que había estado apoyado.

John levantó la vista hacia el estrepitoso ruido y sacudió la cabeza cuando vio a Stiles tendido en el suelo. —No quiero saber —Suspiró— ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo Stiles cuando él se puso de pie. Miró por la ventana, pero ahora Valerie estaba sola en su escritorio, con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su ordenador. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que llevaba le dijo a Stiles que sabía lo que había ocurrido. Stiles dejó vagar sus ojos por la zona, pero Derek había desaparecido.

—Adelante —dijo John cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

Stiles agachó la cabeza y levantó una mano para frotar la parte posterior de la misma, cuando Derek entró en la oficina— Heyyy, Derek —dijo Stiles.

—Stiles —Derek dijo con sequedad, antes de saludar a John. —Sheriff.

—Gran trabajo en el informe, Agente Hale —dijo John, haciendo hincapié en la palabra "Agente". Cerró el archivo y se lo entregó a Derek.

—Gracias, señor —dijo Derek mientras tomaba el archivo.

—¿Señor? —logró articular Stiles.

—¿Alguna cosa más? —Dijo John.

—Sí, señor —dijo Derek— Veo que vas a tener a Stiles durante el verano. Mis condolencias.

—¡Hey! —Dijo Stiles.

John le dio una mirada dura a Derek— Gracias, agente.

—Y hey otra vez. Derek —dijo Stiles, cuando se hizo evidente que la parte oficial de la presencia de Derek en la oficina del Sheriff había terminado.

—Stiles —dijo Derek de nuevo.

Stiles se estremeció un poco con la manera en que Derek dijo su nombre. ¿Siempre lo había dicho de esa manera? Y si lo había hecho, ¿cómo es que Stiles no se había dado cuenta?

—Por lo tanto, ahora eres ayudante adjunto —Stiles obligó a sus ojos a permanecer en la cara de Derek, en lugar de estudiar cómo la camisa del uniforme se tensaba sobre su pecho y la forma en que sus pantalones se abrazaban a sus muslos.

—Y veo que todavía afirmas lo obvio —dijo Derek.

Stiles había sido insultado, pero vio la diversión en los ojos de Derek— Ouch —Él se llevó una mano al pecho. —Me hieres.

—No, es un cumplido —dijo Derek— Tus poderes de observación, te serán muy útiles como científico forense.

Stiles ignoró la pequeña emoción de saber que Derek había estado hablando lo suficiente de él con su padre para saber que iba a estudiar— ¡Papá! —Se quejó— Derek se está metiendo conmigo.

—Adjunto, ¿te estás metiendo con mi hijo? —Dijo John.

—No señor —dijo Derek— Sólo estaba diciendo lo obvio.

Stiles resopló— Idiota —murmuró.

John se levantó y cogió su chaqueta. —Tu y el Adjunto Clark mantengan el fuerte.

Derek saludó a John con la carpeta. —Que tenga una buena noche, Señor. Bienvenido a casa —dijo Derek a Stiles antes de volver a salir.

—Gracias —dijo Stiles. Tan pronto como la espalda de Derek se giró, su mirada cayó sobre sus anchos hombros, y luego a su culo.

Derek miró por encima del hombro y vio lo que Stiles estaba mirando. En lugar de agachar la cabeza y fingir que no había estado mirándolo, Stiles miró a Derek directamente a los ojos y en silencio lo desafió a hacer algo al respecto. Derek levantó una ceja mientras cerraba la puerta, no sin hacer que el estómago de Stiles revoloteara de la más agradable manera.

Al lado de Stiles, su padre dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. —¿Esto va a ser un problema?

Stiles sin duda esperaba que fuera a ser un problema. A su padre le dijo— Eso depende de cómo se definas " _problema_ ".

FIN


End file.
